


fine, great

by The_cherrio



Series: the undead duo [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Nightmares, The Eggpire, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), i did it once again guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_cherrio/pseuds/The_cherrio
Summary: I hate worrying about the futureCause all my current problems are based around the pastAnd I hate when you call me late at nightJust to check in to make sure I got nothing to be sad aboutBut it's alrightAnd I'm okayI won't need your help, anywayAh, wellI hate having to think about my futureWhen all I wanna do is worry about everyone but me-fine,great: modern baseball
Series: the undead duo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206650
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	fine, great

**_I hate worrying about the future  
Cause all my current problems are based around the past  
And I hate when you call me late at night  
Just to check in to make sure I got nothing to be sad about_ **

****

Foolish hated the situation he had gotten them both into. He should have been paying attention to their surroundings. Should have been focusing a little more.  
but he hadn’t. he had only heard tommy whimper before backing away from something, a distressed chirp escaping his brother along with it.

Multi blue wings speckled at the bottom with white and black feathers ruffled and flapped.  
“what’s going on tommy?” he asked as he walked over, the building he was working on long forgotten now.

Tommy didn’t respond. He didn’t need to as he saw the stacked up tnt hidden behind the wall and took to getting rid of it immediately.  
“okay, tommy- I know this might be hard, but can you help me look around? There might be more nearby and we need to be certain there's no more,” he spoke.

Tommy merely nodded before scampering away, towards where the statues were.  
foolish sighed. Of course, the egg wouldn’t listen. It never did. But doing this now, when tommy needed him more than ever after last week? That was cruel.

He found himself shaking his head. No. right now he needed to make sure there wasn’t any more tnt ready to be blown up.  
he could trust clementine who was currently perched over by tommy to warn him if the eggpire was nearby.

And as he walked around, he did find more tnt. Lost more than last time. and when tommy wasn’t looking checked on the pharaoh’s chamber. There was no tnt down there thankfully.

He was in and out as quick as he could go. Rushing around until he had looked almost everywhere.

_Tommyinnit whispered to you: I see bad and the gang coming through the portal big man  
you whispered to Tommyinnit: keep them occupied. I’ll be there soon_

He felt his feet pound against the ground as he summoned his trident. Anger coursed through his blood. They better not try anything to do with tommy.  
as he had told them. he was peaceful, just not docile.

So, seeing ant on the floor unconscious and bad and ponk picking him up as tommy stood there panting, his armour on his body looking barely scratched.  
“what did you do? I said distract them, not knock them out!” foolish groaned.  
tommy turned to face him,” there's just no pleasing you sometimes,” his brother tutted as he walked over to his side, still keeping his eyes on the eggpire.

“you… made a mistake today tommy,” bad spoke, “you could have joined the egg, you too foolish. But- you will be getting no more chances,” his smile was unsettlingly wide.  
“speak to you soon!” he hauled ant over his shoulder and began to walk away.

“the egg will get blood foolish,” ponk said, “it will get what it wants, it always does.”

And they were gone.  
he didn’t mind when tommy immediately pulled him into a constricting hug. His breathing shakey as he held his brother in his arms.  
he could have lost his small harpy.

They would pay for threatening his brother. He didn’t care if they blew up his things, but his brother?  
they had crossed a line.

**_But it's alright  
And I'm okay  
I won't need your help, anyway  
Ah, well  
I hate having to think about my future  
When all I wanna do is worry about everyone but me_ **

****

They spent the rest of the day at the small gazebo by the ocean. Mellohi playing in the air as clementine bobbed away along to the tune, earning a chuckle out of him and his brother.

His shark themed cape was draped over them both. Tommy fiddling with the hood. The clay bead shark teeth seemingly interesting to his brother.  
“hey toms?” he finally spoke up, watching as his brother glanced over, “I don’t know what to do about the egg anymore…” he sighed.  
“what do you mean big man?” tommy asked.  
“they wont stop. we know that. but… I don’t want to do anything that could get you hurt,” foolish said, “every plan seemed to have something go wrong, no matter how hard I try to fix it… and I don’t want to find one too late.”  
the soft waves crashed against the sand. Birds squawked from above.  
“that’s fine,” tommy said as he leaned his head on foolish’s arm, “a perfect plan would be too difficult anyway. There's always flaws. That’s what makes it more exiting anyways,” his words slurred as closed his eyes.

Foolish chuckled and pulled the cape closer to his brother. He had barely done anything but sleep recently. Not that he blamed him. he had gone through enough. And if he needed a nap, who was he to stop him?

He ran a hand through the blonde hair. His tanned golden laced fingers unpicking any knots that they came across in the locks of hair.  
it had been a long time since he thought about his past.

A long, long time that he never wanted to remember. How his life used to be filled with bloodshed and wars. Foes that needed taking down, but having nothing to lose.

This time. he did. Puffy… Sam… and definitely tommy. he couldn’t lose them. but he knew what the egg was capable of. He wouldn’t risk it.  
he felt his own eyes grow heavy. And soon he was asleep too.  
the song of mellohi slowly coming to a close.

**_I'm so tired  
Or maybe just bored  
I can't really tell the difference whenever I'm talking to you  
And I know that  
You just adore  
Starting off with me, that way that there's no way that I'll assume  
That you're wasting  
All of my time_ **

****

_It was dark. that was clear. The hum in the air was similar to the way the egg would announce its presence. And then, it was there. in front of him._

_It towered and laughed. He couldn’t move, but he found his body twisting around. Ponk, bad and ant grinning wildly at him. the red eyes looked back at him and they didn’t say a single thing.  
thick red vines overgrew everything. He could barely tell where he was. _

_But the temple of the undying was a dead giveaway. The ocean was black, the sand a bloody red._

_The sky the same red as their eyes. Horribly crimson.  
he looked just beyond them; his heart stuttered. Figures suspended in vines. Some he hadn’t seen in a very long time. others broke his heart. But one… that one just made him scream._

_Tattered wings, missing feathers in clumps. A head hung limply as blood stained the darkening sand.  
it lifted ever so slightly, showing his own crimson eyes. _

_And soon, figures behind were doing the same thing… whispering as they did so.  
‘save me’ ‘help’ ‘why did you do this?’  
repeated over and over in multitude of voices and languages he knew.  
he tried to scream. Get them to stop. but nothing happened. They just rang over and over again. Never stopping and getting louder and louder until…_

_Nothing. Everything but one faded away into ash.  
“why didn’t you save me?” it was weak, it was broken.  
he tried calling out to tommy, his small harpy brother._

_But nothing was said.  
he tried so hard to stop himself as he reached for his trident. Holding it in his arms before cackling in a way that he didn’t even realise it was him._

_Moments before it touched its target, everything disappeared._

**_To vent about your problems like how your Instagram stopped working  
And how your friends  
Bailed on you  
But it was funny cause it was the day you were supposed to hang with me_ **

****

The first thing he heard was screaming as he darted awake. Bolting upright and looking around frantically.  
“-calm down, you’re okay golden boy,” tommy? “you’re okay…”

He felt arms wrap around his shoulders. Wings covering them from the sight of anyone that would think of venturing so far out into the distance.  
it seemed so backwards, he thought as he felt tears pouring from his eyes as his face buried into his brother. His eyes flickering, imagining him with the same bloodied face he had in the dream and snapped his eyes shut.  
“I'm sorry,” he whispered, “I'm sorry,” he repeated over and over.  
he heard someone running. He heard tommy call out to them, but he didn’t hear. A ringing had begun, and when did it get so hard to breathe?

He cracked his eyes open, barely enough to see who it was. but the tuffs of white hair and horns told him enough.  
“hey foolish, hey can you hear me?” he nodded, not letting go of tommy, to scared in case he vanished.  
“okay, can you follow our breathing? Can you do that for us?” he nodded.

Four, eight, seven. Huh, he knew this. He followed along with them, feeling his lungs even out and his mind go heavy.  
the tears still poured. But not as much.  
“can you tell us what happened golden boy?” tommy asked. He shook his head. No. he didn’t want to think about it.  
“that’s okay,” puffy reassured.

He wasn’t aware of puffy moving to sit on the bench next to him as he slipped into slumber once again. He could only prey that it didn’t come back.

**_I'm guilty as charged for leading you on  
A lie that I know is easy to see  
But it's crucial to blot out any  
Signs that I might have feelings _ **

****

Tommy had woken up to the sound of whimpering. He had looked around for the source of the noise and found himself panicking when he realised it was from his brother who was twitching as he slept.

Then he got louder. Screaming out in fear. Begging an unknown force to stop. to let someone, go.  
his immediate reaction was to wake him up. it was gentil nudges at first, then trying to talk. asking him to wake up before yelling, hoping to get over the noise in his mind.  
then, foolish shot awake.

The pure and raw fear that covered his face as tears burst from his eyes had shocked tommy gravely. Of all the time he was here he had only ever seen foolish cry once or twice. But that was over the two times he had burned the food they were meant to be eating.

Now he held him, wrapping his arms around foolish as his brother muttered apologies into the air.

_You whispered to puffy: foolish’s base now please_

He had overheard him muttering about puffy adopting foolish at some point. So, this was his best option.

_Puffy whispered to you: tommy, what the hell. ill be there. what the fuck?_

He wrapped his wings over foolish like a barricade. The sun was still high in the sky. Noon had barely passed.  
he heard the sound of shoes hitting the cobble path as he looked up. puffy looked both startled and concerned.  
“foolish first puffy, questions later,” he said. not wanting to also be sent into a panic.

She nodded and started talking to foolish. He chimed in when he could. Hoping that his brother was going to be okay. Was this how he felt when tommy would get stuck in his mind?  
if it was, he really needed to apologise for concerning him so much over the past… he didn’t know. not that he minded all that much.  
it was nice having constant company. It was different, but a nice different.

As foolish calmed down, tommy found himself holding I brother closer. He wishes he could control the chirps a little better as he heard one pass.

Feeling foolish weigh down on his chest suddenly made him realise that he had fallen asleep as he calmed down.  
tommy felt a heavy sigh escape himself.  
“so, that was… new,” puffy muttered, “I don’t think I’ve seen him freak out that badly about anything.”  
  


**_This way you don't ask me how am I  
This way you won't force me to proceed  
With actually having to tell you my worries  
With actually having you give a damn about me_ **

****

Puffy helped tommy escape the use of a pillow, laying foolish on the bench and covering him with the cape.  
neither of them said anything as tommy replaced mellohi with blocks. The air warm, but stifling.

“so… how long have you been back for then?” puffy asked, pulling a book from her red coat.  
“don’t like to talk about it,” he muttered, “not good for the brain,” he said, tapping his temple.

Puffy looked at him sceptically. Ears flattening as she watched the young man look out to the ocean.  
“I know this must be a lot for you. but know your not alone. You’ve got foolish, me, Sam and Tubbo with Ranboo as well,” she tried to touch his shoulder, only to get a flinch as she got to close.  
“I don’t have anyone anymore. Everyone thinks that I'm dead. they treat me like a specimen. Asking questions about what it was like. The only person to even let me take my time just broke down from a nightmare,” he snapped, glaring at puffy, “I don’t know what I'm doing anymore,” he laughed.

“tommy- “  
“tommy died the day dream killed him. everyone’s made that far too clear,” he couldn’t stop the laugher rising in his chest,” Technoblade was right. I am Theseus…but so was Wilbur,” a tear escaped his eyes.  
“Wilbur was right about what?”  
“he said we were never good for this server… it was never meant to be,” the words slipped out as he stood up.

Puffy watched as he walked away. wings brushing up against the sand as they drooped.  
tommy didn’t need to see the look in her eyes. He knew he was broken. He had been for a long time. he hated the way people would look at him. as if he was a ghost like Ghostbur, or like he was a child who had suffered from a life of torment.

Tommy looked at the glowing portal. his teeth bared ever so slightly.  
there were still two people left. Two people who he wanted to know what happened to him. they deserved of everyone.

He didn’t care if they killed him.  
he had done enough in his life- he may have hated the afterlife. But he wasn’t so sure witch was worse anymore.

**_You giving a damn about_ **

****

The nether was boiling. The lava called to him like it had done once before. He ignored its words of comforts as he aimed for one place in particular.

A smile quirked his face.  
he wonders how angry they’re going to be once they see him.

They never liked him; he knew as much. merely strangers instead of family now. being disowned by people who never made an effort to arrive for birthdays or Christmas’s.  
he wondered if they even regretted their choices for a second.

He was sure they didn’t. not even for a second.

The cold filled his wings as he stepped through the portal. his gaze locked in one direction as he walked onwards. He let his wings stretch. The breezes catching in his feathers.

The snow coming up to his knees. It felt sickly familiar.  
but as he held his axe. His axe- no longer techno’s. he knew what needed to be done.

**_I hate worrying about the future  
Cause all my fucking problems are based around the past  
And I hate when you call me late at night  
Just to check in to make sure I got nothing to be sad about_ **

****

Tommy saw it and stopped. The building bigger than before. Covered in deep snow. The fence covering the outside stopping mobs from wandering idly in.  
it wouldn’t stop him.

The smoke giving away who was home.  
he smiled. The cold wind barely getting in his way as fresh white snowflakes fell.

He trudged onwards. His feet becoming cold. Maybe not the best idea to wea sandals. But he was dressed for a desert; Not… not for this place. Not anymore.

He paid no mind to his legs as they numbed.  
the next time he found himself stopping was at the gate.

He found himself jumping as something attempted to land on his shoulder.  
a squawk of confusion filled the air as he turned to see what had touched him so suddenly.  
he let a weary sigh escape as he saw clementine flapping in the air. Then down to the ground where hope and NefferKitty followed.  
“come on ladies. Let’s go then,” he nodded, letting clementine land on his shoulder.

He watched as the snow shifted under their paws.  
a dull sense of dread began building up. but he shoved it down.

He had his closure with… him. now it was time to finish it. to finally let go of a past he wanted so much but would never get.

He looked at the door, mere inches away from his face.  
he raised his arm.  
three loud bangs filled the air as he slammed it on the door.

“techno! Get your ass out here!” he yelled, “I think its time we finally talk.”

He stepped back as he heard the frantic shuffling on the other side from his unsuspecting victims.

**_But it's alright  
And I'm okay_ **

****

The door opened to reveal techno. A cape wrapped tightly around his shoulders. Pink fur puffed out in defence. His eyes boring into his skull as if it would make him turn tail and run.

He had seen things far worse than a cold gaze.  
“what are you doin’ here tommy?” techno tried to put on his voice of anger, “thought you were killed by dream.”  
he found himself chuckling, “I was. but… tommy died that day,” he sent his own cold gaze back, “ beaten to death, sent to his own demise… pushed by lycomedies.”

He could see the hand that rested on the door tense, “why are you here then,” his once brother said.  
“I want to tell you a story,” he smirked turning to face the golden air, “a story about a boy who lost everything trying to gain everything…”

He could feel techno tense more, “a boy who gave up everything he held dear. Lost his family. Lost his friends. Was exiled twice,” tommy laughed, wiping away a stray tear, “and in the end. It was for nothing,” he spat.

He didn’t turn as he heard shuffling, or the sound of something being unclasped.  
he winced as something was draped over his shoulders.  
“your turning blue tommy, you’re not dressed for the weather,” techno sighed, “come in… we’ll talk about this once you’ve gotten something in you.”

A steady numbness swept over him once again.  
“I don’t care,” he whispered, shrugging the cape of, “a hero’s death was never going to be my way to go anyways.”

**_I won't need your help anyway  
Ah, well_ **

****

The noise of movement filled the air, this time it was different. The footsteps much lighter than techno’s. but another familiar to something of his own.  
a gasp, the noise so familiar to his hears that Phil could have been recognised in an instant.

Tommy kept his eyes aimed at the sky a he let his wings unfurl, letting them span fully before pulling them closer.  
tears that poured stung, the biting air getting worse as a storm threatened to come.

Clementine nibbled his ear. As if begging him to go inside…  
despite it all, the bird had still survived… he had still survived, what would he do without his precious girl.

He let himself scratch her head, bumping her with his own head before turning around. Staring dully at techno.  
“I want to forgive you…. my heart begs to. You were my family. And when I needed you the most, you disappeared,” his voice cracked, “I needed you and the only one there was Wilby. And you fucking killed him. I was left to mourn a man who raised my on my lonesome. Cause there was no one there who wasn’t happy that he was gone,” tommy cried as he pulled out the axe of peace.

“you told me to die like a hero,” he locked his gaze with techno.

**_I hate having to think about my future_ **

****

He pulled out the axe of peace. Looking at it with one last glance, “I killed dream. Twice. With this axe. Stained in others blood.”  
he tossed it down to techno’s feet.

“well…I'm done playing the hero of your story. And the villain in everyone else’s. I am leaving, going back to my flock and never returning. And I sincerely hope for my sake that I never need to see you again.”

He walked down the steps and turned to face them one last time. imprinting their faces into mind as tears pricked his eyes.

“goodbye,” he choked out, his voice so small that they could barely here it.

**_When all I wanna do is worry about everyone_ **

****

****

His heart screamed at him along with his mind to turn around. To go back and give them a hug. Apologise. Anything.

**_but me_ **

****

he ignored it.


End file.
